Water Elementor
Water Elementor, also known as X577 Omega Class Bio-Parasitic Subjugation Warrior Ultralink, was one of Max Steel's enemies introduced in Season 1 and one of the Elementors. Alongside with other his brothers and other evil Ultralinks, Water was one of Makino's emissaries but after the death of their leader by Max, he now works for the highest bidder, such as Mortum or Terrorax. Thanks to the latter, he and his brothers are introduced to the Nexus legion and becomes a member of the cult. Water Elementor debuted in Hard Water and is voiced by Brian Drummond. History Early Life Little is known about Water Elementor's past, but he wasn't present during the first invasion of the Ultralinks where Air, Fire and Earth were seen, suggesting that he either escaped or arrived later. He revealed in the episode of his debut that the had a ship built to go back to his home planet, Makino. Season 1 Hard Water In the ocean a whirlpool mysteriously appeared and abducted a tanker's ship that was about to be rescued by Max Steel, but it was stronger than them because there was some kind of living water in that whirlpool. In the training station, Max and Steel fought three robots that represented an Elementor. One was throwing fire (representing Fire Elementor), one that was throwing rocks (representing Earth Elementor), and one that threw water (which was strange since they hadn't fought an Elementor that controlled water). In a THI facility near the ocean, a tsunami happened. Steel detected the same living water in the tsunami as the one from the whirlpool. The tsunami took the spacecraft with Molly McGrath and few THI Workers. Max and Steel activated their brand new Turbo Mode, Turbo Scuba Mode and went in an underwater cave where they found the one behind all the abductions, another Elementor, this time made out of water. He told Steel that the Elementors are also Ultralinks like him (Steel). Due to his body being not made of a solid material, Max and Steel had a hard time trying to defeat him. Elementor mentioned to them why he was abducting people and explained that he was doing this to power his spaceship so he could go home. He turned on the machine but eventually Max and Steel managed to defeat him by turning him into stone. He was later taken to N-Tek and was held as a captive. Elements of Surprise Part One Elements of Surprise Part Two The Truth Hurts X Marks the Spot Split Decisions Pick Your Poison Earth Under Siege Part One Earth Under Siege Part Two Season 2 Animated Films The Wrath of Makino Maximum Morphos Alongside with his brothers, Water was in the top of a building attacking few aerial forces, until Morphos arrived and eventually arrested the four. After Copper Canyon was entirely transformed into Morphos clones, Dread, through a eloquent speech, invited Water and his brothers, Toxzon and Extroyer to ally with him. At first, the villains thought they were going to have revenge on Max Steel, but after Dread revealed that it actually was on Morphos instead, they stayed confused. Eventually, they teamed-up to fight off Morphos and his clones. After defeating Extroyer and Toxzon, Morphos saw the Elementors approaching him and combined Water and Fire's powers. Upon seeing that, Water and Fire immediately fused themselves and started to attack the villain. The villains later on combine all their powers to defeat Morphos, but they ultimately fail. Eventually, Max, with the help of Dread, managed to revert the mutation of Copper Canyon citizens. After Max won the war against Morphos, Water and his brothers escaped alongside with Extroyer and Toxzon. Team Turbo Alongside with Air, Metal, Fire and Earth, Water Elementor was contacted by Professor Mortum to steal the Connect-Tek technology from one of N-Tek's facilities. At first, Water, alongside with his brothers, were skeptical about Mortum's plans, but after he mentioned that N-Tek's bases were completely unprotected and full of advanced technology ready to be stolen, he agreed to make the deal with the villain. Eventually, when Max, Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. arrived on the Ice Box, Mortum saw the group and commanded the Elementors to attack them, knowing that the Connect-Tek could be in that facility. There, Water and his brothers attacked the base and eventually the group found out that the device was exactly in that location. After Team Turbo was created, Water fought against Tempestra (Rayne's alter ego) and C.Y.T.R.O. while Fire would enter on the base and steal the device. After Max saw that Fire had stolen the device, he commands his team to attack him, but they are all defeated. Particularly, La Fiera was knocked down by Earth and later fainted thanks to Water, who launched a water projectile on him. After they got the device, they started to argue with themselves about who would stay with such power. Eventually, Toxzon found them and knocked down them with a toxic gas. While Max and his team were unconscious, Water and his brothers escaped. After Max got the Connect-Tek back from Toxzon's hands, he and Team Turbo were cornered by Water and his brothers, and also by Extroyer and Toxzon. Water and Metal fought against Tempestra and C.Y.T.R.O., until Fire, Air and Earth fused themselves and created Firestorm Elementor and kept them busy. Shortly after Extroyer and Toxzon's defeat, Metal and Water fused themselves with Firestorm and created Mega-Elementor. By combining all the powers of Team Turbo, Max's friends managed to defeat the villain and save the day. Turbo-Charged. Turbo-Warriors Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Like other Ultralinks bonded with something, he is considerably more powerful than an average individual. * Superhuman Durability: '''He has durability in his water form and could not be defeated easily like Fire Elementor and Earth Elementor. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''He has speed in his liquid form. * '''Hydrokinesis: His main ability consists in controlling the water. Besides being entirely made out of water, he manifests this on other ways, such as making projectiles out of water, liquefying himself, controlling water around him and others. As a part of Ultimate Elementor and Mega Elementor, he can create bubbles and fuse water with other elements. * Terror Energy Generation: After being charged with Terrorax's Terror Energy, Water gets the ability of generating it. This energy made him even stronger, durable and agile. Arsenal *'Water Bazooka:' In Turbo-Warriors, Water gets a water bazooka made out of Terror Energy and water. Abilities * Genius Intellect: He is one of the smartest Elementors in the group alongside with Air and Metallak. He also could build a spaceship to return to his home planet, which proves that he is highly intelligent. Appearance Like other Elementors, Water's body is entirely constituted by his respective element. Water has white eyes resembling a lozenge with rounder edges and dark blue spiky teeth. He has a red core with an oval shape. He has a muscular body type, three fingers on both hands and feet and fins on his forearms. He is also the only Elementor to have a tail. Personality Relationships Gallery Trivia * Water is the first Elementor to be the main antagonist in an episode. * By the end of Hard Water, Water was turned into stone, but was not revealed, nor shown how they turned him back to water. * Water seems to have a closer relationship to Max and Steel than the other Elementors. * He was the only Elementor who didn't had a secret agenda on Dread. He was also the only Elementor who wasn't technically a villain, since he only wanted to go back to his planet and didn't had a rivalry with Max and Steel. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Ultralinks Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Humans Category:Elementors Category:Future Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Characters voiced by Brian Drummond Category:Characters voiced by Andrew Francis